


March

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: Reyson acclimates to the Daein cold. Tibarn helps.





	March

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narnet/gifts).

> Slightly late because I had a super busy week, but happy birthday, Narnoooot.

Reyson frowned. His breath came out like fog, white against the snowflake-filled air. The mountains were slick with ice and snow. The sight was lovely, yet the actual trek was far less beautiful. It would be more enjoyable from inside a warm room, or seen upon a picture painted by some artist.

It wasn't enough for Daein to try and break their fragile peace; the country had the temerity to be some kind of hellish cold landscape filled with snow and racists, and occasionally, racists covered with snow.

None of these contributed to making his trip a pleasant place. Indeed, if Ike did not exist, Reyson would have joined Soren within the _fuck all humans_ club. Except, not in a literal manner. More of a _fall upon a rusty sword_ kind of proclamation, with their banner being a single, giant middle finger pointed towards all humankind.

Beorckind, he should say. He was still adjusting to releasing his hatred, and not merely with his fists upon someone else, even if it broke every bone in his arm.

Reyson fluffed up his feathers. He'd hardly let the elements of this accursed place defeat him.

Ike had shown him that all humans were not bad, however, these Daein were certainly pushing the limits of his patience.

Reyson breathed out a sigh, and fluffed up his feathers some more to retain heat. His sleek, white Heron feathers were no match for the Daein cold, even puffed out. In his bird form, it would be even worse, without even the robes to cut the wind. So he suffered through.

A few flakes wouldn't send him running back. He'd be in this army until the war was done, no matter what discomfort he faced.

Reyson let out a sigh. A coarse, large hand brushed the snowflakes from his blond hair. Reyson knew who it was before he even spoke. No one else was be so brazen.

He turned, with a smile. "There you are."

And there he was, tall, handsome, like something out of a dream--or a nightmare, if you were on the opposing side. Reyson had seen every side of him, fearsome and gentle, and loved them all.

"Here I am," Tibarn said.

"Your cheeks are quite rosy." He gently pressed his knuckle to Reyson's cheekbones. "Quite cold, too."

Reyson's lips pursed. "I believe truly the goddess personally cursed this land," Reyson said.

"I could believe that," Tibarn said. "She probably saved some for the people, too."

Tibarn pulled something from the pockets of his large brown coat, and wrapped the bit of soft fluffy white cloth about Reyson's neck. It brushed, fuzzy against his neck, past his high collar which hid all of Tibarn's amorous gestures last night.

He removed piece by piece. A knit hat that slightly tangled upon Reyson's pointed ears, and even beorc mittens. Though they made it difficent to hold much. (Then again, he would hardly be holding swords. As long as they didn't impede his song, it would be fine.)

"The Daein weather is pretty harsh compared to what you're used to," Tibarn said.

"Feh. You say this as you're standing there with an open shirt," Reyson said.

Reyson went and said that as if Tibarn's open shirt wasn't a constant distraction fo his.

Tibarn smirked. "Indeed. I need to give you some kind of joy in this miserable march. Besides, I have flown so high and dove so deep for fish, a little chill of wind."

Though Reyson would never admit it, he had taken quite a bit of comfort in this march from Tibarn's chest. Resting against it, upon it, licking every muscle at night--even just the sight, and knowledge that at night he would be sprawled out asleep on top of him would be enough.

But even more than this horrid cold and racists, Reyson couldn't stand being coddled too much.  
  
"I am--not felled completely by a bit of snow and icy breeze," Reyson said, his voice imperious and as cold as the Daein winter.

"You're being stubborn again. No surprise, as long you're breathing, you'll be telling someone to fuck off."

"I haven't gone that drastic yet. 'Yet' being the key word here," Reyson said.

"Drastic, you say?"

He removed his coat, and placed it upon Reyson's back. The wings fit perfectly through the slits cut. Reyson's mood improved even more at the sight of Tibarn revealed--his thick biceps from his rolled up sleeves, and a smoother sight of his broad shoulders. All which he knew quite intimately.

"A foolish act. Who will warm you?" Reyson countered.

"I have my ways," Tibarn said. He wrapped his arms about Reyson's back, carefully, as to not crush his wings. Reyson nuzzled closer for the blessed warmth of his mate against him.

"I'll fight the very winds to keep you warm, if need be," Tibarn said softly, yet with such conviction.

"Romantic, but ultimately impossible and foolish. Still, you're right. There's no bravery in pretending I can tolerate the elements singlehandedly. If anything, I believe that tactician believes me a fool."

"He thinks everyone other than Ike is a fool, so you're in good company," Tibarn said.

"Still. I am trying to not make enemies before I've even begun. I am...trying to accept the beorckind now. They keep making it hard by being bigoted, disgusting, or both but I am _trying_."

"It's been a long time to hate the beorc, and with good reason, too. Be patient with yourself."

"That's your job," Reyson said.

"You're my job now? Here I thought it was ruling the Hawk kingdom," Tibarn said.

"Patience. Understanding. Supporting me. Withstanding me. You do all of it so well. I owe you a thousand thanks. No matter how much I work, I will never repay this debt of gratitude to you."

"There's no debt. There never have been. Even if there was, though, your lips would've surely paid it through a dozen times over."

"Now there's a debt I would gladly work off every single day," Reyson said softly. He shifted out of Tibarn's embrace to face him, and lifted his chin. Half defiance, half a very obvious question--demand--for Tibarn's lips.

Tibarn chuckled. Tibarn's rough thumb ran along his lower lip. Finally, Reyson's lips were warm again. Even his whole body felt a growing heat beneath his skin, to his very core. For once, Reyson had no coat to cling to in order to control this kiss. He instead clutched to Tibarn's shirt to pull down his far more powerful mate to deeper the kiss at his own command.

Tibarn chuckled against him. "Always a fighter. In a past life, you must have been a hawk. Or some fight-seeking cat."

"A cat? Hardly. Birds and cats never get along. Hawks, however..."

"Get along fine, I should say," Tibarn said.

Tibarn brushed his calloused hand against Reyson's cheek, and Reyson leaned into him. He could almost ignore the cold, as long as Tibarn was this close. Soon, it would be over. They would storm the castle and dethrone Daein by force.

Tibarn pulled away all too soon, and let out a _tch_ at the back of his throat.

Reyson tried to look around him, to what had made him draw away. Very little could startle a Hawk King, save for a dragon, or perhaps a Ballista. However, his body was too broad, muscled and powerful for Reyson to catch a single glance.

"Beorc can be so very inconvenient at times," Tibarn said.

"Afraid of what the beorc will see?"

"Not particularly, but not all are as oblivious to us as Ike. I've no shame of our bond, but I hardly wish to be gawked at by some featherless beorc, either."

"Indeed, Ike is quite oblivious to many things, such as how nigh every female beorc in a ten mile radius wishes to bed him."

"Because he's too focused upon his tactician, without even realize it. Give him time; he's young, yet."

"They're coming to bring us back, and ready for the next battle."

Tibarn gave him an intense look, enough to make his feathers fluff up all over again.

"I'll warm you up thoroughly tonight. Until then, we march. If you get too tired, I'll carry you. Simply tell me the words."

"I can fly on my own wings.... Though... I have always been grateful for how often you have carried me. For once, let me prove myself." His fists clenched, not just from cold, but from determination, too."

"You've proven yourself a thousand times and more."

"Then I'll prove myself again, and again, until this menace is gone," Reyson said.

Tibarn let out a laugh. "I half think the goddess made you a heron because the world wouldn't be safe if you had the power of a hawk. You'd rule with an iron beak, and make them all cower beneath your massive wings."

"That's your job," Reyson said

"That it is," Tibarn said.

In the end, it was just another facet of their partnership.


End file.
